poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gnomeo and Juliet's Adventures of Snow Buddies
Gnomeo and Juliet's Adventures of Snow Buddies is a new movie. Summary Gnomeo and Juliet rejoin the Buddies on an Alaskan adventure where they join a dog sled race. Plot Air Bud's five Golden Retriever puppies known as the Buddies from Washington are having fun with their new owners before they go to school. They are shortly after followed by garden gnomes Gnomeo and Juliet. The puppies and gnomes meet up in the park and decide to play hide and seek. Budderball sees an ice cream truck and decides to go in, forcing the others, Gnomeo and Juliet to try and rescue him. However, the Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet become trapped in a truck heading to Ferntiuktuk, Alaska. Upon arrival, the Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet meet Shasta, a Siberian Husky puppy whose 11-year-old owner is determined to win the Alaskan sled dog race because of what happened to his father. The puppies and gnomes decide to help Shasta pursue his dreams as well as get to the air port, located at the finish line. Unfortunately, as Shasta has no parents, this puts the puppies and gnomes in a predicament as there is nobody to teach them how to become snow dogs. Shasta manages to persuade a legendary dog named Talon, who had taught Shasta's father, into teaching the puppies and gnomes into becoming his new protégés. When Shasta introduces his owner, Adam, to his new sleigh team, the child is delighted at the prospect of his dreams coming true and the team pursue vigorous training routines. Adam begins building a new sleigh with his team of hard-working puppies and gnomes. Talon proudly watches as the team's efforts come to fruition and it seems as though they are cooperating as a team. The older town huskies, however, are not impressed and begin to plan their downfall. They reveal to the Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet that Shasta's parents were killed in a dog sled race last year when the ice beneath them shattered to dishearten them. They perished on that fateful day. Talon calls the puppies and gnomes to the mountain lake one night to view the Northern Lights before he goes of telling Shasta that he knows all he needs to know and that he can become the great leader that his father was. The following morning, the puppies and gnomes enter the race with Adam. But everyone else laughs at the thought of a boy and puppies and gnomes entering a race. The sheriff goes over the rules and sees Adam wrote his own name in the entry list. After being reminded how treacherous the race is by the sheriff, the puppies and gnomes begin their trek while Jean George, last year's champion, cheats by sabotaging the other racer's sled or pushing them off their sled. Soon only young Adam and Jean George are left but news of a terrible blizzard arrives and it's too late to call off the race as the racers have already gotten past the midway checkpoint. Meanwhile, the puppies' parents, Buddy and Molly follow the puppies and gnomes to Alaska, after being tipped by Mrs. Mittens, where the Saint Bernard dog Bernie informs them of their participation in the race. Sheriff Ryan gets a message sent by Fernfield's Deputy Dan asking for any information on the Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet. The Sheriff phones Deputy Dan to inform him that the Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet are in Alaska. A dangerous blizzard forces Adam and the team take shelter in an igloo provided by an Inuit until the storm subsides. They come head to head with their opponent, Jean George, and Adam gets injured. Adam then recovers while Jean George's dogs get into trouble when the ice beneath them shatters. Jean George continues and abandons his dogs while Adam, the puppies, Gnomeo and Juliet begin a rescue operation despite Shasta's fears of his parent's death. The puppies, Gnomeo and Juliet pull the dogs out of the icy waters and Jean George continues the race without any gratitude and abandons their rescuers. Jean George's dogs realise they owe nothing to their owner and everything to Shasta, the Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet, and so, slow down and "go on strike" causing Jean George to lose the race. Adam is victorious and the Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet reunite with Buddy and Molly. Jean George gives out to his dogs and they respond in kind by chasing him around the Arctic. The Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet sadly say goodbye to their new best friend, Shasta, as well as Adam. All seven Buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet return home via air plane and are greeted by their owners: Sam, Bartleby, Billy, Alice, Pete, Henry and Noah who were waiting for them. Budderball and his owner, Bartleby, are watching the news the next day and Bartleby is surprised when he watches the part about the Buddies, Gnomeo, Juliet, Adam and Shasta winning the race. Buddy and Molly discuss their pups accomplishments, while wondering if they'll ever outgrow exploring with the two gnomes. The film ends with Shasta and Adam racing in Alaska with a new pack of huskies and Talon reminding the audience "to always have faith". Trivia * * * * Transcript * Gnomeo and Juliet's Adventures of Snow Buddies/Transcript Category:Transformersprimfan